Todoroki's Master Plan
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Todoroki has a plan to capture Toga of the League of Villains, but to do that, he needs Midoriya tied to the bed in his underwear. Crazyness and shenanigans ensue. IzuOcha is mentioned in this fanfic.


Todoroki's Master Plan

"And…done," Todoroki said, stepping a few inches back. He looked over his handiwork, Midoriya tied to his bed with both his hands and feet tied to the bedposts, nodding his head.

"Uhhh…Todoroki, what is this plan of yours again?" Midoriya asked, blushing at the thought of people seeing him in his green boxers, and silently thanking his decision for growing out of his All Might boxers.

"It's simple, Midoriya. I contacted Himiko Toga though an acquaintance and had her convinced that you wanted to have sex with her," Todoroki said in his usual dry tone.

"Oh, that makes sense," Midoriya responded.

…

…

…

"Wait…YOU DID WHAT!?" Midoriya shrieked, flailing his arms to try and break the bindings.

"Midoriya, I understand that this is a little extreme…"

"A LITTLE!?"

"…but we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good," Todoroki explained, leaning closer to Midoriya to tighten the restraints.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who has a psychotic schoolgirl crushing on you!" Midoriya exclaimed, moving his face closer to the ropes.

"First of all, don't bite the ropes. Secondly, she will not harm you in any way. Bakugo, Tokoyami, Kirishima, and myself will be hiding in your closet. When you say a certain phrase, we will come out and restrain Toga," Todoroki explained, presenting Bakugo, Tokoyami, and Kirishima standing in front of Midoriya's closet. "So when you want us to come out, just say the phrase 'nice day'," Todoroki stated while opening the closet door.

"Gee thanks," Midoriya mumbled while glaring at Todoroki.

"You're welcome," Todoroki stated. Midoriya swallowed his temptation to laugh, but a question suddenly barreled into his mind.

"Wait! What does Ochako think of this plan? I'm pretty sue she has a problem or two with it," Midoriya asked, knowing that his girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka, would not be happy if she knew about this plan.

"She's fine with it," Todoroki stated. Midoriya looked at Todoroki with a raised eyebrow that said 'You've got to be kidding me'. "She is. I managed to talk to her and she said she would…tolerate this plan."

Meanwhile, outside of Midoriya's room, Uraraka was in a chair, being tied to it with Sero's tape, with that same tape covering her mouth.

"Don't worry Ochako, you'll be out once the plan is over," Tsuyu said, patting Uraraka's head, which did nothing to assuage Uraraka. She started trying to squirm her way out of the tape, but Yayorozu and Jiro ran to her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Ochako, I know you hate this plan, but this could get us some much needed information on the League of Villains," Yayorozu said, in an attempt to comfort Uraraka.

"Yeah, plus Todoroki and the other guys aren't going to let anything happen to him," Kamanari added. Uraraka sighed, and relaxed in the chair despite her eyes still glaring.

"Alright, I'll let you know what's going on if it makes you feel better," Jiro said, putting one of her earphone jacks into the wall next to Midoriya's bedroom.

Back in Midoriya's bedroom, he was looking around the bedroom, with his eyes wide and sweat pouring out of his skin. As he was in the middle of a silent prayer that Toga wouldn't show up, the window broke. Through the hole in the window, Toga jumped through the window dressed in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties.

"Izuku baby! I knew you'd want me one of these days!" Toga exclaimed, jumping right next to Midoriya on the bed. "I'm so glad you called me".

"I didn't call you," Midoriya mumbled, until he was silenced by Toga biting his ear.

"Details, details. Now, let's get started," Toga responded, crawling on top of Midoriya, licking her lips in anticipation, while Midoriya was shaking in fear.

"Uh…well…don't you want to talk first? I'm sure you had a NICE DAY!" Midoriya yelled, expecting a quick capture of Toga. However, after a few seconds, he saw nobody coming from the closet, despite hearing some muffled voices coming from the closet.

"Well, my day was fine, but that's not what's important right now. We need to get done here before that rosy cheeked bitch comes back," Toga said, with disdain dripping from her voice when she mentioned Midoriya's girlfriend. She started mumbling angrily about Uraraka, and while she was doing so, Midoriya faced Kamanari with pleading eyes. Kamanari shrugged, and turned his communication earpiece on.

"Todoroki, what's going on? Midoriya gave you guys the signal," Kamanari whispered.

"We are well aware, Kamanari. Unfortunately, we've appeared to have run into a slight problem," Todoroki whispered back.

"What happened?" Kamanari asked. In the closet, Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Tokoyami were squished closely to each other, with Kirishima's foot in Todoroki's face and Tokoyami's beak hovering over Bakugo's head.

"The closet was smaller than I figured it would be, and we are stuck," Todoroki replied. Kamanari gulped, before turning back to Midoriya, who was getting licked by Toga. Kamanari mouthed Todoroki's explanation, and Midoriya's eyes bulged out of his head. However, Uraraka apparently knew how to read lips, as she started struggling and shaking in the chair.

Back in the closet, Todoroki was sitting still with his eyes closed, while Bakugo was mumbling complaints. While Bakugo was complaining, Tokoyami's beak hit Bakugo on the head, causing Bakugo to turn his head around so fast, that he may have gotten whiplash.

"Quit pecking me you fucking bird brained loser!" Bakugo hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible, the difficulty of this evidenced by the strain in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me move a little to give you your space. Oh wait, I can't!" Tokoyami countered before pecking Bakugo's head on purpose.

"Quiet! Todoroki's thinking of a plan," Kirishima harshly whispered. Bakugo responded by rolling his eyes.

"In case you don't remember, it was his plan that got us stuck in this fucking closet in the first place!" Bakugo countered.

"Wait! I have a plan," Todoroki stated. Bakugo looked as though he was going to argue, but Todoroki created a flame in his hand, scaring the others trapped in the closet.

"Are you crazy!? You're going to kill us!" Bakugo hissed, trying to make Todoroki cancel out his flames.

"No, I'm going to make us sweat enough so that we could slide through the door and get Toga before she does anything to Midoriya," Todoroki explained, leaving Bakugo in a stunned silence. Todoroki nodded, and made the flame in his hands a little hotter.

On the outside, Toga was kissing Midoriya all over his face, using her tongue when she kissed him in the mouth. While she was doing so, she started to take off his boxers.

"Wait! Are you sure you don't want to talk about this. We can talk about our hopes and dreams…for three hours. Doesn't that sound fun?" Midoriya stuttered, trying his damndest to delay Toga's lust.

"…no, that sounds really boring. Plus I'm looking at your muscles right now, and I'm completely wet, so let's do this!" Toga exclaimed, putting her hands on Midoriya's boxers. Before she could tug down, an explosion came from the closet. Before Toga could turn around, Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Tokoyami burst out of the closet, and tackled Toga to the ground.

"What the hell is this Izuku!? I didn't agree to a six way!" Toga yelled, trying to break free from Bakugo and Kirishima's grip.

"Oh thank God you guys finally came out of the closet," Midoriya said with a smile.

"Don't say it like that, you damn nerd!" Bakugo yelled while he was tying Toga's hands with ropes.

"See Midoriya? I told you had nothing to worry about," Todoroki stated, as he put leg restraints on Toga.

"I was almost raped!" Midoriya yelled at Todoroki.

"But you weren't, and that's what matters," Todoroki answered before walking over to the bed, and untying Midoriya. As Midoriya was getting off of the bed, Uraraka had broken free from the chair, with pieces of Sero's tape still hanging from her arms and legs, breathing heavily and glaring at Todoroki like a feral animal. After a minute, Uraraka took a few deep breaths, and seemed to relax as she walked towards Todoroki.

"Todoroki," Uraraka stated, her voice dripping with honey. Most people would've found her change in behavior frightening and wouldn't have bothered sticking around, but Todoroki wasn't exactly an expert in human behavior.

"Yes Uraraka?" Todoroki asked, before Uraraka punted him in the balls. He went down faster than the Titanic as he crumpled to the floor, holding his balls as if they were about to fall off of his body.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Uraraka shrieked before she went to Midoriya, and led him out of the room by the arm. Bakugo was laughing at Todoroki's withering form while Kirishima and Tokoyami dragged Toga away and the rest of the students cleaned the room of all the excess tape and other debris.


End file.
